Cuando la Luna Abraza al Sol
by Elsa Ackerman
Summary: Una chica siente una rara atracción por México y ella es Peruana; cuando llega a ese país conoce a un muchacho que cambiara todo. Aventura, misterio, historia y tal vez romance; cual es el secreto que guardan sus vidas pasadas? Los dioses del pueblo del maíz nunca se equivocan; Incas x Mayas
1. Destino

**Cuando la Luna abraza al Sol**

ACLARACIÓN

Después de leer mucho, documentarme y hasta soñar con todo eso (o eso creo) sé de antemano que esta historia les parecerá demasiado loca, descabellada y sacada de pelos a algunos, en fin es ficción nada más que eso, espero les agrade.

Esta historia está dividida en 2 espacios tiempos, la actualidad y el pasado de dos grandes culturas americanas, La Maya en Mesoamérica (sobre todo en el estado de Quintana Roo y Riviera Maya) y La Inca en Suramérica, como dije habrán datos tomados de la historia, pero estas culturas cronológicamente ni se vieron las narices, Los Aztecas si pero no Los mayas; como dije es ficción pos dejémoslo así jiji. En la actualidad puede ocurrir tanto en México como en Perú.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Destino

Ubicación espacio tiempo

Lima- Perú

11:00 pm Aeropuerto Internacional Jorge Chávez, Salidas Internacionales- Callao

Una chica pasaba por el counter de Aduanas dejando sus cosas en las bandejas para el detector de metales y demás especias, como ella decía, paso muy suelta de huesos; sintió que un guardia la miraba de reojo y solo le indico recoger sus cosas, ella solo bufo- que lata pasar siempre por esto – cogiendo sus cosas entre ellas una mochila, un celular, una cámara, sus documentos y gafas estas se la coloco, avanzando rápidamente a la zona de sala de espera; recorría con impaciencia las puertas y el monitor que anunciaba los vuelos, sonriente leyó – Gate 23, Aeroméxico; destino México D.F- yeah aquí está, al fin encontré la puerta… faltan 14 min – pasando su mano por su frente silbo de alivio y se desparramo sobre un asiento.

Se levantó las gafas, para colocarlas a modo de tiara sobre la cabeza, metió su cámara y demás cosas a la mochila y saco sus tickets con sus documentos y sonriente vio su nombre – Quilana Sánchez… - como niña los levanto al aire y movía sus piernas- sii siii sii al fin conoceré la Riviera Maya! – estaba demasiado emocionada como para poder ocultarlo-

Por los altavoces de la sala de escucha la voz de una mujer – "buenas noches señores pasajeros del vuelo 710 de Aeroméxico con destino a la Ciudad de México D.F. Sírvanse a formar una cola en la puerta 23 por favor, para el abordaje, no olviden de tener a la mano sus tickets de abordaje con el check in y sus documentos de identidad; muchas gracias". Seguidamente lo mismo en inglés.

Quiliana pasó saliva y dio un salto, se colocó la mochila en la espalda, tomando aire se dirigió a hacer su cola correspondiente, cuando se encontraba en la manga de abordaje se tomó un selfie: México allá voy sii! – para entrar muy feliz al avión que la llevaría a su ansiado destino, avanzo buscando su asiento, lo encontró y se acomodó; le toco junto a la ventana.

Para el momento del despegue, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad cerro los ojos y suspiro muy feliz, por alguna razón le atraía mucho la idea de conocer la Riviera maya, su cultura, costumbres, tradiciones; biodiversidad y sobre todo su historia, era raro ya que ella era una Periodista Ambiental; de por si amaba la naturaleza, pero aprendió que la historia de cada pueblo te enseñaba a respetarla, amarla, quererla y valorarla.

Lo que no imaginaba es que no eran solo mera curiosidad, sus ansias de conocer ese lugar, sino que el destino le deparaba algo que nunca imagino en su vida y tener esas raras ansias era apenas el comienzo de una historia que tenía que comenzar a reescribirse, otra vez.

Pasaron dos horas del vuelo y se quedó dormida…

"_mis pasos me guían hacia mi padre, mi padre me llama y necesita, pues ya sabe cuál es mi destino… yo soy una princesa destinada a solo obedecer lo que mi padre Inti ordene sobre mi vida, soy la hija del representante de él sobre la Pachamama, soy una Ñusta una Princesa del Sol que vive en un Acllahuasi soy __KILLASUMAQ__; mi nombre es Luna Bella porque nací consagrada a la Diosa Killa la reina de la noche y la esposa del Dios Inti; nací cuando la luna decidió tapar con su belleza a nuestro Inti, por eso dicen que mi destino es especial. Hoy mi padre el Inca, me llamo a sus aposentos aquí en nuestra hermosa Machu Picchu._

_Mi padre me informa que seré enviada como ofrenda de paz y respeto a un lejano Imperio muy al norte de nosotros, de nuestro Tahuantinsuyo, debido a que un príncipe se casará y pronto será quién lo dirija; ellos tienen trueque con nosotros; son el pueblo del maíz por ellos es que comenzamos a sembrar ese riquísimo alimento y por nosotros ellos tienen a la papa con otras cosas; aún no estoy segura de lo que pasara pero es tan lejano que deberé ir con adelanto de muchas lunas y soles. Solo obedezco y cumpliré la misión para la que los dioses me enviaron." _

Un chico con una guitarra a la espalda; con converse, jeans y chamarra de cuero negra está corriendo o literalmente volando por las escaleras de la estación Bellas Artes del Metro de México D.F., saca su tarjeta inteligente y la pasa "5 pesos para entrar"; viendo la imagen de la estación que representa la fachada del edificio de al frente El Palacio de Bellas Artes; piensa que debería ser considerado un "arte" abordar el metro en su amada ciudad; está muy ansioso … suspira y piensa: "al menos no fue Pantitlán; esa si es una guerra mundial". Saca su celular y acomodando sus audífonos se pone a oír música, mientras espera que llegue su tren; él se siente uno más entre las miles de personas que diario lo abordan, pero a la vez especial porque no es como cualquiera que encuentres por allí… él es solo él; su mente, su música, sus ideas, sus ideales, sus deseos… él es simplemente el único; un mexicano más si… pero es un "Sol" entre tantas miles de estrellas estrelladas que lo rodeaban solo es Yanuen *de pronto se imagina solo y ve al sol reflejado en el agua, su nombre era una mezcla de nombres mayas que significaba "El príncipe del agua que nació con el nuevo sol"* menea la cabeza- mis padres estaban muy sacados de onda cuando nací o qué? *Suspira resignado* al menos no es común!

Cuando de pronto el metro llega y lo saca de su mundo, cierra los ojos para sentir el aire que le llega al rostro al pasar el metro y una puerta se abre frente a él; entra rápidamente entre empujones para poder coger un sitio sentado; cuando lo logra sonríe triunfante; pero piensa – "¿cómo es que hay gente loca que viene al D.F para soportar esa locura y stress?" – la puerta se cierra y el metro comienza su travesía otra vez- bueno es México!

Ya tenía tiempo de al menos descansar un poco hasta Tlatelolco; se concentra en su música; le da al máximo de volumen y marca el tiempo de la canción con su pie izquierdo, "Los Bunkers"- Almohada; que buena rola "amor como el nuestro no hay dos en la vida, por más que se busque…"

… "se ruega a los pasajeros que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, para el aterrizaje; en 10 min nos encontraremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional Benito Juárez de la Ciudad de México, esperamos haya sido agradable su viaje con nosotros y gracias por viajar con Aeroméxico; se les recuerda tener sus documentos a la mano pasaportes, DNIs y declarar objetos de valor en la Aduana para evitar mayores contratiempos, Bienvenidos a México, un pueblo mágico lleno de historia, arte, cultura... Bienvenidos al Pueblo del Maíz" – la aeromoza sonríe y comienza a sonar "Cielito Lindo"; una de las pasajeras despierta sudando frío al ser despertada por su compañero de asiento que se asusta al verla – "¿se encuentra bien Srta.?" – la chica estaba agitada y al oír esa música; se sorprende "ese lunar que tienes cielito lindo junto a la boca"- era… era... solo un sueño!

Ve a quién le despertó y le pregunta- "ay disculpa, ¿pero ya hemos llegado a México?"

El joven le mira extrañado y asiente con la cabeza; ella suspira de alivio y al ver por su ventana puede ver las luces de esa gran ciudad a la que tanto añoraba llegar; su corazón comienza a latir más rápido aún, se toca el pecho y sus ojos brillan al ver esas lucecitas allá abajo; le señala al chico "mira que hermosura… que cosa más bella…"- sonriente

El chico solo sonríe asustado, pero le sigue la corriente; Quilana solo se queda embelesada viendo las luces y oyendo esa música que le indicaba- "al fin llegue, México prepárate" – realmente estaba emocionada… pero al recordar ese sueño tan extraño; se queda pensativa… bueno solo fue un tonto sueño, nada ni nadie le quitara la alegría inmensa que la embarga al saberse ya en ese país que tanto añoraba conocer.

Al fin el avión aterriza en el Terminal 2; la chica se sorprende de LO ENORME que era el Aeropuerto; al recoger sus valijas debía hacer la cola de aduanas para declarar lo que estaba trayendo consigo, como también para que su pasaporte sea sellado y tenga "la visa de turista", eran 4:49 am, pero ni sueño tenía… al salir de Aduanas ahora comenzaba su aventura de llegar a la planta baja del Terminal 1 que estaba al otro lado del Aeropuerto para tomar el Metro, pues ella había reservado un hotel en el mismo Centro Histórico y pues debía ir directo con el metro, además de que era más barato.

Debía esperar a que el Aero Tren del Aeropuerto comenzara a funcionar, porque eran casi 3kms de recorrido entre terminal y terminal; ella tenía su clave de abordaje por la aerolínea; solo le quedo sentarse con otros pasajeros y esperar; pero eran solo 10 min; saco de su mochila una botella de Inka Kola; lo poco que le quedaba y se quedó viendo a los pasajeros que parecían hormigas… como adoraba esa locura, ella nació para eso.

"_mis piernas tiemblan, no puedo subir esas escaleras… es tan tonto, yo soy ahora un rey y no debo tener miedo; levanto mi mirada y respiro hondo… escaleras del templo de Itzmal NO ME VAN A ASUSTAR; yo soy Canek el Rey de los Itzaes._

_El sol me declaro su rey, soy la serpiente que guiara ahora a su reino y también cuidará de la tierra con agua, nada podrá detenerme ni nada podrá derrumbar este gran reino_

… _ahora veo a mi pueblo adorándome, a las mujeres, niños, guerreros y toda mi corte; la joya de mi reino con su grandeza y magnificencia soy el Rey de Chichen Itzá; aunque recién comenzaran las celebraciones vendrán de Mayapan y lejanos lugares para rendirse ante mi… el sol que los iluminara y guiara para siempre… aunque quién sabe que sorpresas me deparé el destino; no importa yo las sabré enfrentar como el Rey que soy- levantando la cabeza observa como nunca que la luna brilla; la luna hermosa esa diosa de la noche que silenciosa los cuidaba… siente una punzada en el corazón y mucho dolor – que extraño nunca me había pasado. ¿Qué ocurre mi diosa… acaso me quieres decir algo?- una nube pasa delante de ella y solo siente que su corazón se acelera como nunca. ¿Qué le deparaba ahora el destino pero relacionado con su diosa de la noche?"_

Yanuen; se atora con su saliva y despierta tosiendo en medio de la noche en su cama; estaba con el corazón acelerado y a través de su ventana ve esa misma luna con la que había soñado; sacude la cabeza incrédulo- ¿qué carajos? Qué tontería he soñado… bahhh ni me gusta la historia… pero… lo sentí tan real – la luna lo hipnotiza estaba como nunca de grande; brillante sobre su imponente y hermoso Popocatépetl; nunca la había visto así de bella y como nunca veía tan imponente a su volcán protector; eso le pareció algo único; se levanta para despabilarse un poco y prende un cigarro; abre su ventana y a través del humo ve a la Luna sobre el Popo; sonríe para él – que me quieres decir Luna bella... ¿acaso me tienes una sorpresa?… no soy ni ese guerrero, ni menos Popo para que me estés cautivando hasta en sueños – fuma, golpea y libera ese humo que le hace cerrar los ojos… lo que no sabe es que otra persona también veía embelesada esa misma luna… sentada desde el asiento en el aeropuerto y bebía una extraña bebida amarilla.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Enamorada de México

Capítulo 2: Enamorada de México

Subiendo al Aerómetro, Quilana se sienta cogiendo su valija y suspira muy profundo- ahora si comenzó este maravilloso viaje *empuñando sus manos* México allí te voy jiji!

Una señora le veía sonriente y ella se sonroja mucho, solo atina a sonreír nerviosa y el metro comienza a su trayecto al terminal 1 que ya estaba como siempre reventando de gente; el viaje le queda muy corto realmente porque en un abrir de ojos ella ya estaba parada con su valija en su carrito, su mochila en la espalda y boquiabierta en medio del tumulto de gente de lo que es uno de los aeropuertos más congestionados del mundo; comienza a avanzar y solo atina a ir a un centro de información turística; la señorita le sonríe muy amable: "Buenos días. Bienvenida a México Srta. En que puedo ayudarle?"

Quilana estaba mareada de ver tantas cosas hermosas, menea su cabeza- eh… buenos días; por favor me da una guía turística básica y un mapa del metro para poder movilizarme en el – comienza a sacar su monedero y ya tenía pesos en él; muy precavida ella ya había hecho cambio de divisas-

La Srta. del counter le brinda un libro, un folleto de Visit México; un folleto de información al turista y una guía del Metro de la ciudad con un mapa; la peruana parpadea- pues solo dos cosas le costarán lo demás es gratuito de parte del gobierno, el libro y la guía son 57 pesos! – así la chica paga con gusto porque termino con más de lo que pensaba, le pregunta cómo llegar a la estación del metro y se enrumba hacia ella, muy sonriente.

Ya en la estación compra la tarjeta recargable y se pone a esperar del lado que le corresponde para hacer las conexiones necesarias para llegar directamente al Zócalo; le encanta el detalle de los murales que ve allí y se pone a ver de qué se tratan son una presentación de México al mundo, según lee Tlaltilco y Cuitzeo; solo les toma unas fotos con su Smartphone ya que llega su tren y sube en él, ya sentada en él… estaba libre porque era algo temprano, sinceramente no entiende como logra descifrar todas esas rayas de colores y puntitos con nombres tan peculiares … cuando lee Pantitlán, pasa saliva, sus amigas siempre se quejaban de ella y no quería ir allí aún; pero para su sorpresa era la conexión más rápida para su destino… pasa saliva y grita: "no me friegues México directo a la boca del lobo?"- muchos le quedan mirando y ella solo se queda tiesa; se tapa la cara con el mapa y solo aspira aire sacudiendo la cabeza pensando "bueno pues allá vamos Lupita a ti me encomiendo con mis valijas"; así se deja llevar pasando por la una estación más y tomando valor espera con ansias llegar a la dichosa estación para luego subir a la línea 1; para quedarse en Pino Juárez y de allí a la línea 2 para finalmente una estación más para estar en el gran Zócalo de México; cuando se abren las puertas paso saliva y entendía lo que decían sus amigas; eso sí era "hervidero", pero para su suerte su pase a la estación 1 no era tan gigante, en 10 min subió al metro la vieron con cara de asustada y un joven muy amable le dio su asiento; ella se la paso conversando con él que le explico que sobrevivir Pantitlán era su primera gran prueba superada, luego de empujones salió a la estación Pino Juárez, para conectar con la línea 2 y ya sin asco entro a empujones para ir parada a la estación del Zócalo, se sentía una mexicana más y finalmente se abrieron las ultimas puertas 1.5 horas más tarde al fin en su primera gran parada el Zócalo de México, como sería el destino que salía por la salida Norponiente, estaba tan cansada y hambrienta que cuando vio a donde salía se le desencajo la boca, era la Imponente Catedral Metropolitana de México y sus ojos se iluminaron, su alma se regocijo y extendió los brazos: MÉXICO YA ESTOY AQUÍ!

Al avanzar un poco más México se mostró precioso para ella, a donde girara su mirada había algo que la emocionaba más La Catedral, El Palacio Nacional, La Inmensidad de la Plaza de La Constitución y en medio de ella flameaba, onerosa, imponente, preciosa y radiante la bandera más hermosa del mundo con sus colores blanco, rojo y verde con el águila en medio; el símbolo nacional de ese mágico país que la impacto a primera vista, no supo como pero soltó lágrimas de emoción, todo valió la pena, las horas de trabajo extra, el ahorro forzado, ese viaje tan largo y meterse ni bien llegada a la boca del lobo, México la enamoro a primera vista.

"_mi padre me envía con un sequito de sirvientes a ese misterio imperio, él le llama los Macyas o algo así, será muy largo el viaje porque cuando llegué allá ya no seré la niña que soy; sino una mujer, pero es mi destino es representar a mi imperio._

_Para eso me envían al centro del mundo, la capital de nuestro imperio, deberé caminar unos días para regresar al Qosqo donde están los sumos sacerdotes y maestros que me prepararan para ese viaje; amo estar en Qosqo porque todo se concentra allí, además que mi madre esta allí con mis hermanos, conoceré al fin parte del Coricancha o Templo de mi padre Sol, que brilla como él de todo el metal ese que lo cubre y brilla, me encomendare a mis antepasados para cumplir mi misión tal y como me la han ordenado"_

Son las 9:00 am y Yanuen está tomando desayuno a medias llegando a su trabajo, cuando abre la puerta del estudio de producción donde trabaja, su socio le mira enfadado- hey carnal ¿cómo que siempre terminas el desayuno aquí no? – quitándole la empanada de la boca y el muchacho encoge los hombros – ya bro! No seas así… sabes que no puedo negarme a las empanadas de la Sra. De la estación del metro sería una ofensa nacional!

Su socio, su carnal, su mejor amigo Miguel solo sonríe y se come lo que sobra de empanada; tomando café se sienta junto a la consola- bien carnal ¿cómo le haremos?… se nos acercan tres eventos importantes el de Cancún, el Color Light Fest y el Corona Fest.

Yanuen se sienta junto a la enorme consola de música de su estudio de música, pasa sus dedos sobre esos controles y viendo su reflejo en el vidrio que lo separa de la sala de grabación- pues tú ve a Cancún yo me encargo del Corona Fest y el Color Light Fest!

Miguel terminando de comerse la empanada solo ríe- jajaja que buena broma… yo no puedo ir – Yanuen abre mucho los ojos- recuerda que si me expongo mucho a la humedad me enroncho y no quiero pasarme el verano en la clínica. Además…

Yanuen solo suspira y gira en su silla viéndolo- ay pobre princeso… no mames wuey, ¿además que?!

Miguel cruza sus brazos y con sonrisa triunfante- no me contrataron a mi… sino a uno de los mejores productores musicales de México, que *moviendo sus dedos a modo de ademan* "humildemente" con una beca termino con honores en la Fermatta… yo no soy quién se hizo famoso... *lo señala serio* sino usted jovencito!

Yanuen suspira y de solo recordar que un día tomo la decisión loca de dejar de ser uno más del montón en su país, probar "suerte" y presentarse a un concurso de becas a la Universidad de Música de México, la más cara y la mejor por su excelencia La Fermatta, postulo a la carrera de Producción Musical y se especializo en postproducción de audio. Hasta ahora no se cree todo eso y que ahora sea uno de los más famosos productores de México y tenía solo 26 años, sentado en su propio estudio discutía con su socio la repartija de trabajos de solo 1 mes; suspiro y se paró de un salto- ok princeso… no puedo con mi grandeza y yo mismo debo ir allá a entregar y mezclar la banda sonora de la despedida de México Espectacular*sonrió y tomándolo de los hombros* deberé ir en avión… no viajare casi 18 horas!

Miguel levanto una ceja y sonrió, conocía a su amigo- ay si si! Pobre ahora no puede viajar en un simple bus *saca de su bolsillo un ticket de Aeroméxico* lo saque anoche!

Yanuen lo recibe feliz y estirándolo mismo billete – ay pues el sacrificio de ir a Cancún… pobre de mí! – viendo su hora de vuelo era al amanecer del día siguiente; no le gustaba salir de su amado D.F pero chamba es chamba; total siempre un viajecito es liberador.

Justo salía el viernes y debía quedarse un fin de semana; que sacrificio para él… hacer lo que le gusta por vocación y pasión, era muy feliz en ese aspecto aunque, en otros no; sacude su cabeza y solo piensa "no todo puede ser perfecto… si tan solo lo fuera sería épico", ve su ticket y lee Cancún- ¿oye solo debo entregar e indicar como poner los audios no? Porque quiero ver al menos un rato el espectáculo de cerca… nunca lo vemos!

Miguel le puso cara de impresionado y chillo- ¿no me digas que quieres ver el espectáculo? – se tocó el pecho y con mucho dramatismo- ay Popo no erupciones!

Yanuen se enfada- carajo! Quiero salir de la asquerosa rutina un ratito al menos ¿no? No me jodas; bueno bro yo salgo a recoger unos envíos que me hicieron los de Café Tacuba para su concierto en Julio, al rato nos vemos – coge su morral y colocándose sus gafas oscuras sale, lanzando la puerta con fuerza; Miguel solo se queda riendo mientras lo ve.

El muchacho al salir del edificio, solo aspira aire profundo; era verdad eso de salir de la rutina las últimas semanas habían sido bien estresantes con su chamba y con "la ex" novia que tenia ya que él la había terminado, estaba ya harto de todo y de siempre lo mismo; sube por instinto al Metrobus; se sienta y pone sus audífonos a todo volumen; Julián Casablancas… solo él sabía comprenderlo siempre- cuando vendría ese canijo a México? se preguntaba- ve pasar la ciudad a través del vidrio y viendo al Popo que estaba humeando esos días lo señala – oye no seas malo y dame un poco de "vida" no wuey?

"_ya cumplí los años suficientes para poder casarme, mi padre justamente me hizo rey para eso, 3 veces 5… quién era el dios loco que dictamino eso?; la verdad yo solo quería conocer más a mi pueblo disfrutar de él, enterarme que cosa necesitaba para que todos sean más felices y poder ser un mejor rey que mi padre, pero insistían en buscarme una esposa, al parecer había una princesa de mi misma edad en otro reino que cumplía los requisitos; aparte de que serviría para hacer más grande mi reino, al unirnos a ellos._

_Me iré unos días a Tulum, el templo que se construyó junto al mar, amo el agua, su tranquilidad y toda su grandeza; que espero me ayuden a pensar que decirle a mi padre acerca de eso y que me deje estar unos años madurando como rey, para luego darle todos los nietos que él quiera… aunque en mi corazón, yo quisiera una mujer que me demuestre que realmente puede ser mi digna reina, una hembra plena, guerrera, inteligente y que de verdad tenga convicciones, no solo una princesita que solo sirva de madre más de no amiga y compañera, apoyo y sosiego; necesito soledad e iluminación"_

Eran las 9:30 am y Quilana salía de un restaurant había terminado de desayunar, vaya que comió mucho y andaba algo pesada, su hospedaje era muy bueno y tenía lo necesario para solo dormir… porque solo eso planeaba hacer allí, con mochila repleta de memorias para sus cámaras, la profesional y la todoterreno, una botella de agua, chocolates, lentes oscuros, protector solar y su mega guía estaba dispuesta a conocer todo lo que podía en ese día… pero veía la guía y lloraba "por dónde comenzar?"; solo se dejó llevar por su corazón y dijo- pues El Ángel … ósea lo veo tanto en las novelas que quiero verlo en vivo, vámonos allí! – ya se había hecho de una guía de líneas del metrobus y fue en busca de ese paradero que le dijeron, así que derechito nomás por toda Reforma; subió muy alegre y se sentó, se colocó los audífonos y le puso play; nada mejor que escuchar al Tri de México, era rockera por genética pero… lo raro es que también adoraba la música grupera; su recorrido la dejo lela no dejaba de tomar fotos que edificios tan impresionantes, como que Lima ya se estaba quedando atrás pensó, la gente andaba de un lado para otro, al cabo de media hora llego y al bajar pues no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, era un mini zócalo solo para el Ángel, los edificios detrás; el banco HSBC y todo el mundo paseando en bicicleta, comiendo helados o descansando; decidió subir a ver todo lo que podía y ver de dónde podía tomar una buena imagen, cuando leyó la historia comprendió muchas cosas – aja el monumento a la Independencia – giraba y debajo de cada estatua que representaban La Paz, La Guerra, La Justicia y la Ley, bajo ellas habían diferentes nombres, reconoció algunos y pensó investigar más acerca de lo los demás luego, pero sin dudas La Victoria Alada era impresionante; luego de recorrer todo lo que pudo, ver los nichos, tomar fotos en todos los ángulos.

Decidió seguir por Reforma para a modo de regreso tomar fotos; no le quedaba otra pues debía ver el Monumento a Cuauhtémoc y de allí tomar cualquier transporte para ir al Monumento de la Revolución; algo le decía que el tiempo se le haría nada, pero decidida a todo comenzó a caminar a paso rápido… aunque con tanto que ver en el famoso Paseo se detenía de cuando en cuando con la quijada descolocada, sin aliento o a probar lo que le apasionaba, los dulces habían chocolates del mero México, dulcecitos y hasta algodón de azúcar encontró; así llego al Monumento al que se dirigía… por alguna razón, se río de ella misma; relaciono todo con el jugador de futbol mexicano y anduvo bastante distraída; por lo que mejor se fue rápido al de la Revolución, cogió un minivan de turistas y fue allí; lo mejor es que se enteró de los tres tipos de tours allí, precios y demás cosas.

Cuando finalmente llego y bajo tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para creerse todo lo que veía era tan grande así que leyó, Plaza de la Republica; decidió unirse al grupo con el que llego para hacer el recorrido… aunque conociéndose fijo que se iba a separar el algún momento para hacerlo sola.

"_Daré comienzo a mi viaje, es más que seguro que no regresaré por lo que me despido de toda mi familia, demoraré mucho en llegar allá y será un viaje largo, complicado, peligroso y mis sumos sacerdotes han hecho muchos pagos a los apus para que yo llegué con bien allá. Debo cumplir mi misión como sea porque si no puede ser considerada como una afrenta a ese reino que me espera; llevo semillas de papá como regalo y cultivar allá"_

Yanuen estaba muy enfadado porque de la nada comenzó una torrencial lluvia, solo le quedaba correr al monumento de la revolución para guarecerse- pinshi clima loco… mediodía y lloviendo… al menos recogí las pistas- así renegando y pasando sobre las piletas apagadas llega al monumento; allí como siempre había mucha gente y eran más turistas que paisanos, no se sorprende nada la verdad ese lugar es más para ellos, aunque viendo bien todo se veía hermosa la lluvia desde allí, como no pasaba decide subir un rato al mirador para ver su hermosa ciudad con esa lluvia.

Quilana estaba cautivada con esa lluvia y estaba en el mirador, eligió el Tour Linternillas, aprendió mucho, tomo muchas fotos y entendió que significaba ese monumento, debía regresar de noche para ver la iluminación y lo mismo con la ciudad, estaba fascinada con las criptas, la doble cúpula, el museo, las crujías y el mirador, allí estaba muy entretenida tomando fotos de ese hermoso espectáculo; cuando gira su cámara hacia el lado izquierdo para enfocar El Ángel a lo lejos, como estaba con el lente en zoom se da de lleno con un chico- ay perdóname no estaba viendo! – hace una venia disculpándose, el chico solo sonríe y le dice que no se preocupe que entendía lo que paso.

Yanuen llego y se abre la puerta del elevador, hacía mucho no subía allí; se gana con la escena de una chica que se da de lleno con otro joven, menea la cabeza y solo piensa – estos orientales siempre distraídos y su "gomen nasai"- supuso eso por la venia que hizo ella; la cámara y lógicamente como gesticulaba al hablar; le dio risa en parte; sabia de esa cultura y una de sus metas era ir a Japón. Estira sus brazos y saca su Smartphone para tomar algunas fotos mientras pasaba la lluvia.

Paso como 10 min y salió el sol de entre las nubes grises, la gente comenzaba a movilizarse otra vez; Yanuen estaba muy relajado y de tiempo respiraba tranquilo, su vida era muy acelerada, ocupada y sin pausas para poder tener tiempo de ver la ciudad donde vivía, enfocando su cámara, sin querer enfoca a la turista despistada de cuando llego, se sorprende de ver que no era para nada oriental, al contrario era muy occidental, esos ojos enormes y vivaces lo decían todo, estaba demasiado feliz, su sonrisa era de niña cuando recibía un regalo en navidad; su cabello negro con rulos contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel; sin saber cómo se quedó mirándola, ella tomaba fotos y cuando lo enfoco, él solo atino a agacharse para desaparecer… se sintió intimidado y con miedo … su corazón se aceleró, se agito y sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó para verle pero ya no estaba; ella se había ido. Se puso la mano al pecho, su corazón latía rápido- que impresión… de donde habrá salido esa chava? Y esos ojos… wuaaaa – sonó su celular y lo saco de su fantasía, salto de susto y lo saco como loco para contestar- mande? Eh… ah mamá… si … ah?... yo que?... –bufa y decide bajar mientras hablaba- no aún no, ay ma!

Quilana por su parte saltaba como una niña en medio de la plaza mojada, estaba muy feliz, aunque ahora debía buscar un paradero del metro bus o estación del metro para poder ir a Coyoacán donde quería comer y de allí irse al museo de Frida Kahlo a quién admiraba de sobremanera, se puso en ello con mapa en mano se dirigió hacía lo que le parecía más cercano. Su plan era llegar a la famosa Torre Latinoamericana de noche para gozar de ese mirador con todas las luces de la ciudad, de esa ciudad que la enamoro.

"_Un hombre joven está parado en las orillas del mar, es un hombre imponente y con un gran tocado de plumas, este aspira la brisa marina y enfoca su mirada al horizonte – hmmm ya han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que vine aquí, mi querido Tulum, mi refugio – da unos pasos y entra al mar- o imponente mar te pedí me ayudaras a madurar como Rey y así lo hice, ahora vengo a que me des paz y enfrentar mi siguiente paso; el casarme… mi padre ya no soporta verme sin reina así que ya eligió una para mí._

_Ahora no puedo negarme… aunque no es la mujer que deseo, solo me queda obedecer a mis dioses y como Rey necesito descendientes, para que mi gran reino perdure._

_Levanta los brazos y muchas antorchas se encienden detrás de él, muchos hombres y mujeres estaban detrás de él, era un día especial. Él, su corte y sus súbditos se adentraban al mar para poder agradecer a sus dioses y a la vez lanzar ofrendas al mar agradeciéndole que siempre les brinda sustento, que no hubieron tormentas y que fue un buen año; así entran al mar en unas canoas; El Rey Canek y sus canoeros debían agradecer al mar que les daba vida y sustento."_

Quilana estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el metro bus, estaba ya dirigiéndose otra vez al centro de la ciudad, fue demasiado para ella estar en el museo de Frida, se compró remeras, recuerdos y otras cosas más, no pensó pasar una tarde tan impresionante, aparte de conocer otros puntos turísticos que le mostraron lo maravilloso que era el pueblo mexicano, su historia, costumbres y demás flores como ella decía. Se dirigía por la famosa Calle Madero, ella solo quería llegar al centro para buscar alguna tienda donde comprar un adaptador para el cargador de su cámara que ya no daba más. Logro ver en su Street View que había una tienda de Radio Shack justo o junto a la Torre Latinoamericana; bajo 2 cuadras antes para poder caminar un rato por allí. La ciudad era hermosa de noche, con todo su bullicio, locura y diversidad, sin darse cuenta llego a la tienda en mención, entro para poder comprar lo que necesitaba.

Yanuen estaba en el piso 20 de la Torre Latinoamericana conversando con unos empresarios que los contrataron para un evento, estaba feliz porque fue un buen contrato; él tenía capacidad de convencimiento muy buena y lograba persuadir a sus posibles clientes, este evento era justo para el Día de la Independencia así que sería muy difundido, ya despidiéndose de los empresarios bajaba muy feliz porque logro ese contrato, le llamo a Miguel quién se alegró mucho por lo conseguido. Llega al lobby y como estaba muy distraído conversando no daba atención a lo que tenía enfrente.

Quilana guardaba en su mochila lo que compro, así entrando a la Torre Latinoamericana para poder subir al mirador; se distrajo cambiando de batería a su cámara; no veía al frente y no se dio cuenta que venía un chico distraído hablando por celular.

"_Canek, ya había regresado de su travesía y caminaba por las orillas, pensaba mucho en cómo debía tratar a esa chica que estaba destinada a ser su mujer; quería tener una vida familiar tranquila y feliz; cuando de pronto a lo lejos iluminada por la luz de la luna que esa noche brillaba como nunca divisa una silueta que estaba en la orilla, pero no se movía. Eso le sorprendió porque… bien podría ser un enemigo que husmeaba o alguien que celebro mucho y se quedó a dormir; sin pensar fue corriendo y al llegar junto al cuerpo… no se equivocó en su suposición, pero estaba inconsciente y mojado. Se inclinó a tocarle y se dio cuenta que era una mujer, pero con ropas muy extrañas… jamás vio esa vestimenta en su reino, aparte de que junto a ella estaba una canoa. Era claro esa chica venia del mar. La cargo para poder llevarla junto a los chamanes y ver si podían ayudarla, ella estaba viva… pero al tenerla en sus brazos; iluminada por la luna la observo y quedo impactado por su extraña belleza, sus largos cabellos negros y sus adornos. De donde había salido esta extraña mujer?… porque el mar la dejo allí, porque se sentía tan extraño?."_

Afuera la Luna emergía enorme, preciosa y brillante como nunca, era hora de que dos vidas destinadas a encontrarse se cruzaran, otra vez.

Yanuen no supo cómo; pero al girar hacia la puerta de salida, pues el salía del ascensor choco con alguien que venía, no pudo equilibrar y cayo con esa persona encima suyo, estaba aturdido; solo sintió un quejido y mucho cabello sobre su rostro, pero el aroma que sintió al roce de la piel de esa persona lo dejo en shock, era tan suave, pero penetrante a la vez… era como el flores primaverales o no sabía… solo supo que quería aspirar más de él.

Por su lado la persona que estaba encima de él y muy adolorida era Quilana, que solo busco proteger su cámara, luego del impacto busco incorporarse… pero al levantarse pudo ver unos preciosos labios gruesos que la hicieron pasar saliva; la persona con quien choco tenía un aroma que la mareo un poco, era tan penetrante y sintió escalofríos cuando el susurro: "¿estás bien?"

- que voz para más petrificante, varonil y enloquecedora, que trastabillo al apoyarse sobre sus manos. Así al fin pudo ver el rostro de sobre quién se encontraba, era un chico con brillantes ojos negros, cabello brillante y algo largo, una sonrisa que te dejaba en shock, solo sintió que el mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

Yanuen al fin vio quién era esa persona tan despistada, abrió los ojos porque el cabello no le dejaba hacerlo y se quedó helado al ver esos impresionante ojos, que no olvido; ahora los veía mejor eran marrones claros, esos labios gruesos y sentir esa voz que le hizo sentir electricidad en la médula- "ay lo siento mucho de verdad"- era la misma chava que lo impresiono al medio día; ahora ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente… solo eran ellos dos; en ese momento, en ese lugar no habían nada más que ellos y la luz de luna iluminándolos.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Temblando en tus Brazos

**Capítulo 3: Temblando en tus brazos**

Quilana por su misma profesión comenzó a fotografiar mentalmente cada detalle de ese chico sus ojos, sus pestañas, su piel, sus dientes, como caía su cabello sobre su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa y esos labios gruesos que la tenían sin aire; pero su mente estaba en shock por su voz; no recordaba hacía cuanto tiempo un chico no la impresionaba de esa manera; su corazón latía tan rápido y fue peor cuando él la tomo de la cintura con sus manos, al sentirlas sintió una descarga electica a través de su cuerpo y paso saliva, lo vio y puso expresión de sorpresa; él le brindo una sonrisa que la puso peor, vaya que era hermosa.

Ese cuerpo era delgado, frágil pero a la vez fuerte por su misma actitud, no supo porque pero solo atino a tomarla por la cintura; sintió un poco de esa piel suave; su corazón latía a mil… esos ojos lo miraban fijamente, esos labios que lo incitaban a algo que no debía hacer, besarlos. Ella tembló un poco cuando la toco, eso la hizo sujetarla más fuerte y sonreírle, no supo cómo pudo hablar- no tengas miedo… solo… qui… quiero ayudarte a parar – paso saliva y ella asintió con la cabeza. Yanuen la vio iluminada por esa luz de luna, enorme luna… se puso a pensar ¿acaso ella era la sorpresa?

Así él se incorporó sosteniéndola, ella también lo hizo y se sostuvo en los hombros de él, cuando ambos estaban parados se vieron a los ojos y estaban prácticamente abrazados, ambos pasaron saliva al verse sonrojados y delicamente él soltó la cintura de la joven, ella no lo hizo y aspirado aire sonrió- eh… disculpa no vi que venias, yo venía apurada…

Yanuen casi ni la oyó estaba hipnotizado con esos labios y solo asintió- eh… si… yo… - ella sonrió como niña traviesa y eso lo hizo reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza- yo estaba distraído

Al fin ella se soltó, comenzó a ver su cámara y luego sacudirse, Quilana suspiro aliviada al ver que su pequeña estaba muy bien, vio que él estaba con polvo por la caída y sin pensar lo comenzó a sacudir delicadamente, Yanuen se quedó tieso mientras ella lo limpiaba y cuando, ella se disponía a acomodar su cabello, Quilana hablo- que pena, te ensucie todito… soy una volada, caracho que… -Yanuen levanto una ceja de sorpresa y ella limpio su cabello, no comprendía como esa chica lo puso tan tonto; como hacía mucho no se ponía y solo se dejaba, sin pensar- ¿caracho? Jaja que cosa es eso? Nunca lo oí por aquí…

Quilana lo vio a los ojos y sonrió muy risueña; pasó sus dedos delicados por el rostro del muchacho para limpiarle una mejilla- ¿así? Pues será porque que soy peruana!

Yanuen sintió un remezón, su mente fue un torbellino y solo dijo- Machu Picchu!

Quilana, sonrió y con expresión desencajada- si… pero Perú no es solo Machu Picchu…

Yanuen, cogió la mano de la chica- si lo sé, ahora también es su comida y… y... tú, la despistada que me tumbo en la Torre Latino jiji

Quilana solo le quedo viendo y levanto su mirada- cierto la Torre, tengo que subirla… antes de que la cierren.

Yanuen la soltó y sonrió nervioso- si… yo debo ir a entregar unas cosas – acomodo su morral y su chamarra- fue un gusto chocar con usted señorita, pero que no se le haga costumbre. Así que solo hizo adiós con la mano y el cuerpo estático, sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar, volteo y ella ya no estaba, pero al girar vio que había una memoria de cámara en el piso, era más que seguro que era de ella, la recogió y la quedo mirando- vaya Srta. Perú es muy distraída!

Quilana se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor, la musiquita latía al ritmo de su acelerado corazón, ese chico la impresiono de sobremanera… nunca pensó sentirse así, con las manos en su agitado pecho solo trataba de tranquilizarse, cuando de pronto sonó su celular y lo saco apurada- eh… ¿alo? Si… si soy yo, ¿quién habla? –Expresión de sorpresa- ah de la agencia de viajes; ¿Que ocurre joven? – Escucha lo que le decía interlocutor y chillo, dos señoras le quedaron viendo y se puso roja- ¿ah sí?… que bueno, no hay problema… más bien me da gusto… ¿cuándo seria? – Abre mucho la boca- ¿mañana? – Cierra sus ojos; asintiendo para ella misma- ok!, si deme ese ticket a Cancún para mañana, es lo mismo al final – muy sonriente- ok muchísimas gracias, hasta mañana.

Ahora noto que el ascensorista la veía raro y tomando aire, sonrío- ¿joven desea algo?

El chico solo le mostro unos brazaletes- ¿señorita está yendo a una oficina o al mirador?

Quilana entendió que necesitaba eso- ah pues al mirador, ¿cuánto está el brazalete?

El joven le explico que el brazalete le costaba 60 pesos y si deseaba por 20 pesos más entraba al Museo del Bicentenario en el piso 36, eran 6 pisos para su deleite de solo miradores y podía subir o bajar cuantas veces le daba la gana, había una cafetería y un museo permanente de la historia de la Torre en el piso 37 y en el piso 44; la terraza para sus mejores fotos y demás; sin dudas la supo enamorar; eran las 7:30 pm y podía quedarse hasta las 10 pm; comía algo en la cafetería; aprendía más en el museo del Bicentenario, un muy buen plan que pago con gusto por 70 pesos; porque el boleto al Museo estaba en oferta y estaría feliz casi 3 horas, su vuelo salía a las 5:00 am y fue un cambio de planes, pero no muy grande; así que solo esperaba ansiosa que se abriera la puerta del ascensor, solo que no se imaginó lo que le esperaba al salir.

No supo como pero, había ido a la taquilla y compro un boleto para los pisos del mirador, ¿estaba loco?… no lo sabía, además que no recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo había subido hasta lo más alto, su vida no le permitía darse esos "lujitos" pero ahora… pues ahora… caminaba indeciso hacia uno de los 8 ascensores, tomo aire y Yanuen solo dijo- debo devolver esta memoria, talvez es importante para ella… la verdad ambos íbamos distraídos – se abrió la puerta y mostro al chico del ascensor que iba al mirador, este aplasto el botón del piso 37; rogaba que ella no anduviera ya perdida por allí, como la recordaba con su cámara; para su buena suerte poquísimas personas hicieron parada.

Al llegar al piso 37, salió a la cafetería y a la tienda, se quedó sorprendido de cómo cambio ese lugar; no tenía idea de hacia cuanto no había estado allí; así que fue como "su primera vez"; avanzo hacia el lobby principal, por allí tenía que pasar la chava para poder ver la primera vista del primer piso del mirador, no entendía porque estaba tan ansioso; solo le devolvería la dichosa mini memoria y adiós… claro 60 pesos solo para eso.

Pasaban los minutos y esta chava no aparecía, hasta que sonó el timbre de llegada del ascensor 7 y la vio salir, tenía el brazalete puesto y como lo esperaba estaba con esa mirada ansiosa, curiosa de querer aprender todo lo que podía, sintió un escalofrío porque quiso llamarla y no sabía su nombre *su mente lo convirtió en un anime con una gotita en la nuca y hecho un fantasma*- pues que menso eres Yanuen – se dijo así mismo. Caminando como robot y sin saber cómo llego, solo se acercó a la chica que acomodaba su chamarra de algodón con tres gatitas bailando ballet estampadas- eh… hola… yo…

Quilana se paralizo al escuchar esa voz que la había impactado hacia unos minutos, solo atino a levantar la mirada y vio que era aquel muchacho con el que choco; abrió mucho los ojos y lo señalo- ¿eh Tú? – el chico solo le sonrió y cuando le extendió su mano, sintió algo que nunca pensó sentir en el piso 37 de un edificio, un sismo… ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso y se asustó mucho; se puso muy pálida, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, cuando de la nada sintió que alguien la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo- tranquila!

Yanuen sonrió; pero que oportuna es la vida, cruzaba mirada con la chava que lo tenía sacado de onda y comienza uno de esos sismos de siempre, para él era como el pan de cada día, pero al verla noto que para ella era todo lo contrario, se puso muy pálida y su mirada era de terror, no supo como pero su única reacción fue abrazarla muy fuerte a él; la chica solo lo abrazo mientras la guiaba hacia una columna que era zona de seguridad- tranquila… no está muy fuerte y recuerda estas en México – la chica lo vio y sonrió nerviosa; eso le causo ternura, nunca pensó ver a una niña tan carismática… con esa mirada de perrito asustado por un temblorcito- La Torre es una de las más seguras aquí.

Quilana que solo quería que termine eso y ella ya se alucinaba en una de las Torres Gemelas del World Trade Center en New York; muy nerviosa- no me mientas por favor!

Yanuen la sujeto más fuerte- créeme nunca te mentiría, sino que el Chapulín Colorado aparezca- la chica sonrió ante eso y la sintió menos tensa, así acabo el movimiento, que en realidad si fue algo fuertecito, pero Yanuen no quería poner más nerviosa a la chica que abrazaba-¿lo ves? No contabas con mi astucia… eh… perdón ¿cómo se llama señorita?- acomodando el fleco de su cabello que caía sobre su rostro-

Quilana nunca pensó que ese chico le saldría con semejante sentido del humor, solo soltó una risita y viéndolo fijamente- ya me doy cuenta… pues yo me llamo Quilana; mucho gusto! –sintió que el muchacho le presiono la cintura, se puso roja porque recién entro en cuenta que estaban abrazados y se separó un poco de él avergonzada- eh…

Yanuen sintió una descarga eléctrica al oír ese nombre… porque se sintió así; presiono la cintura de la chica y eso provocó que se alejara de él, cosa que no le causo gracia y no la dejo alejarse fácil, al contrario la pego más a él y sonriente le respondió- igualmente, soy Yanuen y bienvenida a la ciudad de México que de vez en cuando le gusta temblar!

La chica sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mucho al oír ese nombre y al sentir que Yanuen, así se llamaba; aquel muchacho que la pegaba más a su cuerpo y le brindaba tal sensación de protección que al contrario… no se opuso, cruzaron sus miradas… esas miradas que otra vez se volvían a encontrar, tal como en sus corazones ambos lo habían deseado al despedirse 37 pisos más abajo, hacia solo unos minutos.

_Canek, el rey de los Itzaes estaba con una mujer en brazos llegada del mar; llegando donde sus sumos sacerdotes al templo de Tulum, por alguna razón esa mujer le provocaba sensaciones que jamás sintió con otra… no comprendía porque le ocurría eso, pero solo sabía que quería que ella estuviera bien para saber quién era y que hacía en su reino._

_Cuando llego sus súbditos, sacerdotes y corte se sorprendieron de verle así, peor aún con una mujer tan extraña, hasta que uno de los sumos sacerdotes le ordeno que la colocara en una especie de mesa de culto, la examino bien, la observo con detenimiento, toco sus ropas y ornamentos, mando a sus compañeros a traer brebajes, vasijas y demás para atenderla; viendo a su rey le dijo seriamente- ¿mi señor donde encontró a esta mujer? _

_Canek le dijo lo que paso- pues la encontré en la playa, cerca había una canoa. Parece que venía por el mar pero ya no pudo continuar su viaje… creo que la marea de anoche la hizo llegar hasta aquí… ¿sabes de donde puede venir?_

_Su sumo sacerdote, tomo la mano de la chica y señalando su brazalete- pues creo que si… ella viene de tierras muy lejanas, viene del sur señor, del naciente poderoso imperio de los Inkas; el pueblo de donde llego la papa, aparentemente es una hija de la tierra del Sol._

_Canek sintió que su corazón dio un brinco, esa chica venia de tan lejos y logro llegar a su reino, sorprendido la vio- ella ha viajado muchas lunas para llegar hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que ella no es cualquier persona allá… si la enviaron fue como muestra de respeto por nuestras relaciones, ya que nosotros les brindamos nuestro maíz!_

_El sacerdote que ya la atendía, le limpiaba el rostro y al ver uno de sus colgantes, era un metal muy pesado, muy grande, era de oro; el sudor del Dios Sol- ella es una princesa inka!_

_Canek la vio, ella estaba allí tan quieta y viajo tanto, sin dudas era una mujer muy fuerte, aguerrida, era una digna princesa hija del sol… pero él la sentía más como hija de la luna, por su brillo, a pesar de estar como muerta, su energía era tan especial; cerrando los ojos y tomando la mano de la chica, vio seriamente a sus sacerdotes- les ordeno que salven a esta mujer, ella vino desde tan lejos y sería desastroso, como también una afrenta a ese reino que ella muera, hagan todo lo posible para salvarla y traigan algunos soldados para ir por su canoa, de seguro debe tener algunas cosas importantes para ella._

_El sacerdote le vio serio, le haría caso, ese era mandato de su Rey pero algo era diferente, el interés en aquella chica era muy especial, esta mujer no había llegado solo por respeto a su tierra, sino para otra cosa… su intuición se lo decía, llego justo cuando termino el agradecimiento a sus dioses, el mar por algo la llevo justamente allí y ante su Rey._

_Canek salió con sus soldados y dos miembros de su corte en busca de la canoa que vio, cuando al fin llegaron al lugar la encontraron, estaba destrozada y en ella habían como pensó algunas cosas, una bolsa con algunas vasijas rotas y sobre todo un paquete lleno de papas, de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas… como nunca imagino, vaya que ella si era hija de la tierra de la papa, su corazón le decía que esa chica llego para algo especial a su vida, justo en ese momento y viendo la luna hermosa pensó "oh mi diosa preciosa, debes salvar a esa hija tuya, venida de lejanas tierras para poder saber más de ella, además de que… siento muchas ganas de conocerla"; un guerrero le despertó y le mostro, un colgante de plata en forma de luna; era una luna muy hermosa, lo puso en contraste con su resplandeciente diosa y con mucha fe- oh mi diosa, salva a tu hija… haz que despierte – en ese momento sintió como una punzada en el corazón y la luna dirigió su mirada hacia el mar, vio un resplandor que jamás vio… en esa isla a la que iban sus canoeros, ¿acaso su Diosa quería que fuera hasta allá… pero con esa mujer?"- Ixchel!_

Yanuen y Quilana se encontraban viéndose a los ojos fijamente, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, el temblor había pasado… la luna otra vez los iluminaba a ambos, el chico sonrió para comenzar a cantar despacito – "_sé que te encontrare en esas ruinas, ya no tendremos que hablar; del temblor, te besaré en el temblor; lo sé, será un buen momento"_

Quilana abrió mucho los ojos, Cerati… Soda Stereo sin pensar solo le siguió la letra- "hay una grieta en mi corazón, un planeta con desilusión" – ahora ambos cantaban "ohh… oh… despiértame cuando pase el temblor… si cuando pase el temblor"- se quedaron viendo los labios, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca y Quilana le susurro- por favor Sr. Cerati, me puede soltar… porque ya paso el temblor- sonrió dulce.

Yanuen, no quería pero ya era mucho y no se iba a contener de querer hacer de todo con esa chica; así que la soltó- perdón… es que no quería que te asustaras más, bueno ya paso el temblor… - pensó desilusionado "porque no duro más el temblor… no manches Cerati" – suspiro cerrando los ojos.  
Quilana estaba sonrojada y se acomodó la ropa- muchas gracias, si es que nunca sentí uno en un edificio… juro que iba a salir corriendo e iba a hacer peor, muchísimas gracias!

Yanuen encogió los hombros- no te preocupes, bueno esta si es una experiencia única eh… llegué justo para evitar que una hermosa peruana volara desde la Torre Latino!

Quilana solo se rio- jajaja no me digas; Iba a ser el cóndor pasa a la mexicana jaja!

Yanuen cruzado de brazos- ¿e imagínate lo que iba a salir en los diarios mañana? No guey; que pedo! Pero yo estaba aquí para evitarlo y cuidar el honor de México!

Los dos se quedan mirando y comienzan a reír a carcajadas, había sido realmente increíble lo que había pasado, cuando paso la risa tonta Yanuen, saco de su bolsillo la pequeña memoria y se la mostro a la chica- bueno yo solo vine a devolverte esta memoria que se te cayo cuando me atropellaste allá abajo, Srta. Quilana, supongo que la necesita.

Quilana se queda helada y buscándola en su bolsillo, hizo expresión de rendida- ahhhhh no puede ser! Las fotos de hoy están allí! – junta sus manos y con ojitos de niña llorosa- ahhhhhhh dios me salvaste la vida dos veces, mil gracias… no sé cómo agradecerte!

Yanuen solo se rio de todo lo que hizo en tan pocos segundos, pero pensando- " yo sí sé… pero mejor me contengo buuuu"; meneando la cabeza- no te preocupes, supongo que el destino quiso que me atropellaras y yo encontrara tu memoria – se la da y la chica la recibe muy feliz, suspiro porque ya no había excusa para seguir quedándose- bueno, ya te la devolví… ettoo… creo que ya debo irme… ha sido un gusto pasar un temblor contigo Quilana… - rascando su cabeza a modo de niño bueno y muy sonriente- sigue pasándola chido en México y ve con cuidado!

Pero la muchacha le sorprendió aferrándose a su brazo y con puchero- nooo! Ahora no te me vas… ósea debo agradecerte, vamos acompáñame a cenar… no he comido y te invitare lo que desees… por favor… déjame agradecerte – le veía con ojitos de gatito con botas, puchero y vaya que lo puso colorado, esa chica sí que era agradecida- etto ¿aceptas? – se quedó en shock, ósea ella… también decía… eso, ella era sin dudas una de las suyas, era una otaku… cuando de la nada sonaron las panzas de ambos, se vieron a las caras más colorados y otra vez las risas tontas, vaya que nunca pensó que le ocurriría eso en su vida y así respondió riendo- ok está bien, solo porque yo también tengo hambre; además; no voy a ser malcriado al rechazar tan cordial invitación a tu lado!

Quilana se puso muy feliz, por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz al lado de ese chico y aparte era una gran excusa, para conocerlo y pasar más tiempo con él, ok… eso la dejo pensando ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?; se portaba como una niña anime con un chico que apenas conocía, eso la puso muy avergonzada y dando un salto, se soltó de él y se puso muy seriecita- eh, perdóname creo que me emocione mucho… yo ósea… la verdad – veía de un lado para otro muy apenada y estaba súper colorada, seguro pensaría que es una infantil, que es una niña loca y esas cosas, como es que se había puesto así-

Yanuen se sorprendió y noto que ella se avergonzó, pero Quilana no sabía que él se había sentido tan a gusto con ella que poco más y ya la invitaba a una convención de anime en su ciudad; para que ella no se sintiera mal, pensó rápido y le dijo- creo que serás mi maid!

Ella se puso más colorada… ósea él era también otaku, eso sí era genial, se sintió más tranquila porque podía ser ella misma, claro eso era muy difícil con cualquiera, pero ahora Yanuen no era cualquiera… era ese chico especial con el que cenaría esa noche- ehhh!

Yanuen la vio sonriente- jajaja es una broma, ¿creo que no cargarás un cosplay en tu mochila para estos casos verdad?- ahora él estaba avergonzado, vaya tonto, ya seguro pensaría que era un friki, tan viejo y pensando en esas cosas… o talvez no sabía de eso.

Quilana en pose seria, acomodo su mochila- hmmm no… deje mis cosplays en casa, mala suerte… sino con suerte y te atendía, una chica salida de una serie anime- le sonrió.

Ahora si los dos estaban en perfecta sintonía y ambos se señalaron entusiasmados- wuaaaa esto es tan genial! – ambos no notaron que la gente les veía como dos locos; cuando se tomaron de las manos y se vieron con los ojos brillantes el uno al otro.

Quilana lo jalo hacia la cafetería muy alegre- wuaaa de verás, que chévere haber atropellado uno de los míos jiji… ya sabes de que somos…

Yanuen jalándole una silla para que se sentara- si lo sé; raros! Pero vamos somos muchos!

Quilana se sentó acomodando su mochila- bueno… dejando eso de lado, mil gracias por lo de mi memoria… no te imaginas lo que significa, es que aquí están mis fotos de hoy!

Yanuen se acomodó y suspiro- a ver… ¿eso quiere decir que recién hoy llegaste aquí?

Quilana asintió, mientras cambiaba de memorias otra vez a su cámara; a su vez que una camarera les dejaba la carta y Yanuen le veía más sorprendido aún- hoy al amanecer- El chico se quedó en shock, recordó que al amanecer el despertó por ese sueño raro que tuvo y ella justamente llegaba a México en ese momento, aparte de que- la luna estaba…

La chica sin pensar- oh si la luna estaba tan hermosa como ahorita, ¿la viste acaso?

Yanuen asintió y solo se rio, pensaba que era bastante especial todo lo que paso- pues sí!

Quilana sonriente prendía su cámara- ah que bueno, ¿oye porque no pides por mí? Quiero ver que me ofrece un mero mexicano – levantando las cejas- algo rico porfis!

Vio esas cejas, menudo reto y tomo la carta- ah ok… pues veamos ¿Tacos? ¿Mole poblano? ¿Chimichangas? ¿Agua de Jamaica? ¿Tortas de jamón? ¿O mejor un buffet de todo? – mientras seguía viendo la carta, los precios y no dejaba ver su cara de pícaro.

Quilana se comenzó a reír- jaja ¿me estás hablando en serio? ¿Existe el agua de Jamaica?

Yanuen le enseño la carta y la leyó, ella paso saliva y seria- y Tangamandapio ¿también?- el muchacho muy serio le vio a los ojos- pues claro que sí, está en Michoacán!- se quedaron mirando y en medio de ese incomodo silencio, ella solo dijo- insisto tu elije, aquí el que sabe eres tú y dudo que me hagas comer algo que me haga daño!

Yanuen, muy relajado- no claro que no nena, solo haré que te quedes para siempre en México nada más – le lanzo una mirada retadora- ehhh supongo ¿que no te importa el picante no? – la chica se comenzó a reír y batiendo su cabello le respondió- ay querido, olvidas que vengo del país con la mejor gastronomía del mundo y el país del ceviche!

Vaya que esa chica sabia como dejarlo sin respuesta y solo levanto la mano, para llamar a la camarera y sin pensarlo- Srta. Por favor me trae este buffet y con el chile más picante!

Quilana sonrió ante eso y a su vez ella pidió- añádale una jarra de agua de Jamaica ¿si?

La joven anoto todo mientras sonreía, porque le pareció una pareja linda- ok, ¿no desean sentarse en las mesas del mirador y disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad de noche, a la vez que van girando 360 grados? – los dos se quedaron mirando y asintieron, así que les ayudo a trasladarse a esas mesas, que giraban en un eje lentamente a la vez que daban la vuelta al edificio, allí los dejo y Quilana estaba maravillada… pero Yanuen sorprendido- esto es nuevo para mí… creo que debo comenzar a tener más vida sin dudas!

Quilana comenzó a tomar fotos, moviendo su objetivo, enfocaba, se paraba y suspiraba cada que sacaba una buena toma, Yanuen le llamo la atención eso- ¿oye a que te dedicas?- la chica enfocándolo, le tomo una foto y le dijo- pues soy periodista ambiental!- así lo dejo con la boca medio abierta, ahora comprendía más todo- con razón… hey!

La chica le quedo mirando con sorpresa y le ordeno- quédate allí! – y le tomo una foto en toma de ráfaga y se acercó a él para mostrarle lo que había tomado- mírate que bien sales tú con ese hermoso fondo de tu ciudad y esa torre, apuesto a que nadie te lo dijo.

Yanuen en realidad le quería decir que odiaba que le tomaran fotos; pero al ver las fotos que la chica le había tomado, en las que salía sin pensar, se quedó impresionado- orale! ¿No manches ese guey soy yo?- se acercó a la cámara para cerciorarse, realmente nunca pensó verse también, vio a la chica que asintió- ¿tu cámara tiene Photoshop incluido no? A mí no me engañas- volviendo a verse- que pedo! No mames! – la expresión de la chica le dejo bien en claro, que no había magia- dime que si!

Quilana estallo en risa y luego muy seria hizo clásico cuadradito con sus dedos, poniéndolo de fondo- pues ese chico tan guapo eres tú, que te consideres feo… es tu caso, yo te veo bastante fotogénico… o creo que la magia la hizo el D.F. y no mi cámara.

Al fin llego la chica con el platote de comida que habían pedido, Quilana se la paso preguntando cada cosa y Yanuen se sorprendió de él mismo de la paciencia que tuvo para explicarle todo lo que le preguntaba, ambos estaban colorados por el chile que les llevaron y la jarra de agua de Jamaica quedo chica, pasado todo eso se encontraban ya en la terraza del piso 44, ambos con la boca abierta viendo la ciudad de noche.

Yanuen estaba impresionado de lo bonito que estaba el D.F.- órale pues que si está bien chido! Subir luego de años y verlo… con otros ojos es la neta, mira el Zócalo esta impresionante! – Quilana estaba como hipnotizada y suspiro, eso causo que él sonriera- allá está el palacio de Bellas Artes, la Torre Mayor y que bonita que esta la Alameda- para sacarla de su ensimismamiento tomo su cámara, ella lo quedo viendo- déjame tomarte fotos, ¿puedo hacerlo? Para que tengas un lindo recuerdo – ella accedió muy alegre, casi nunca le tomaban fotos, así que le dio la cámara y pasó a indicarle que solo debía dar clic.

Quilana se acomodó lo que pudo el cabello- eh… ¿así está bien? Dios siempre salgo despeinada – hizo puchero y no se daba cuenta que él le estaba ya tomando fotos, rodeándola, le quedo mirando- oye aún no me coloco para las fotos jajaja te pasas!

Yanuen la vio sonriente- pero no necesitas hacerlo, de por si sales hermosa y más aún al natural, vamos ve al lado derecho para que salga el Zócalo de fondo- la chica le hizo caso y de la nada termino en medio de una sesión de fotos, cuando se dio cuenta que sin querer poso para ese muchacho se sonrojo, así nerviosa se acercó a él, para quitarle la cámara y programarla- muchas gracias, pero ponte ahora tu allá por favor – le indico el lado noreste de la Torre, él le hizo caso, ella dejo la cámara en una saliente con automático y fue corriendo donde él, quien le quedo viendo algo sorprendido- vamos sonríe que está en ráfaga automática, Yanuen solo atino a abrazarla y así los dos salieron sonrientes, viéndose a las caras, distraídos y en casi ninguna viendo a la cámara… eran ya casi las 10 de la noche, pero allí estaban ellos en la cima de la ciudad viéndose a los ojos, juntos… como es que pasaba eso, apenas se conocían y tenían esa conexión, Yanuen le acomodo el cabello que caía en el rostro a esa peruana y con una sonrisa- mil gracias por esta noche tan única y diferente en mi vida Quilana, nunca pensé que podía enamorarme así… - Ella le quedo viendo sorprendida y se sonrojo, a lo que él completo rojo- de mi ciudad!

Quilana solo sonrío- no más bien gracias a ti, por ser tan caballero de devolverme mi memoria y pues ser mi guía, en esta loca aventura en la Torre Latino con temblor incluido.

Por alguna razón ambos no querían que todo eso terminase, Yanuen abrazo a la chica por los hombros y saco su celular, ella le quedo mirando y solo se concentró en esos labios que la habían embelesado, el suavecito le dijo- vamos mira a mi cámara súper profesional! – ella se rio y se pegó a él, sonriente hizo símbolo de paz, Yanuen la pego más a él, pocas veces sonreía para su propia cámara pero esta vez no podía evitar hacerlo.

_Que calor el que sentía, realmente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor para sentir ese calor, lentamente abrí los ojos y me era dificultoso enfocar, me esforcé en eso hasta que note que estaba recostada, iluminada por unas antorchas, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba, eso me asusto mucho y de un salto me senté, reaccione porque se suponía que yo debía estar viajando… pero ay, me duele la cabeza, solo recuerdo que comenzó una tormenta y mucha agua, me siento muy débil, coloco mi mano en la cara, no logro recordar nada más, mi padre el Sol debe estar muy decepcionado de mi… cuando de pronto veo que un hombre entra a donde estoy, este tenía una antorcha y una vasija de comida, este hombre muy extraño y con extrañas plumas en la cabeza, se quedó mirándome fijamente, yo solo atine a abrazarme a mí misma… tenía mucho miedo. Él solo se acercó lento a mí, viéndome fijamente y quiso decirme algo, pero no le entendía nada… yo lo vi con sorpresa y fue cuando me mostro la vasija, habían choclos, entonces le vi a los ojos y él me sonreía, sería posible que finalmente llegue a mi destino, a ese lejano reino al que fui enviada, solo pude abrir la boca para decir- Macyas!_

_La chica a la que rescate al fin había despertado, pero estaba muy asustada… no sabía cómo dirigirme a ella, solo tenía unos maíces en la mano que llevaba para verla de paso a mi habitación, sus ojos denotaban inseguridad y terror, solo atine a mostrarle eso en señal de que no le haría nada y solo articulo un extraño sonido que sonó muy raro, tome aire y lo único que atine a hacer es acercarme a donde había agua, servirla y brindársela, ella la tomo con desconfianza y como su fuera una niña me dirigí a ella señalándome- Canek! Yo soy Canek – señalando mi pecho y señalándola, repetí eso, ella me vio extrañada y después de beber el agua, se notaba que tenía calor pues sudaba, solo dijo algo como "Quillasunak", le quede mirando y repetí –"¿Quillasunak?" – con curiosidad._

_Ese hombre era bueno, pues me brindo agua y vaya que la recibí con agrado, me moría de calor, él se señaló diciendo "Kanek" o algo así… creo que ese era su nombre, le dije el mío pero no lo comprendía bien… fue cuando a través de una ventana vi la luna y la señale diciendo – "Quillasumak" – señalándome a mí misma, esa era yo una hija de la luna._

_Ella solo señalo la luna, me pareció extraño o acaso su nombre era como el de la luna pero en su lengua, cuando de pronto entro un sumo sacerdote y le hizo una reverencia, ella se asustó mucho y el comenzó a hablarle en una extraña lengua, ella sonrió al oírle y hablaron un momento, mi sumo sacerdote rio y luego me dijo- mi señor Canek, le presento a la princesa Quillasumac, ella efectivamente como pensé viene de la tierra del Tahuantinsuyo, en nombre del imperio del Sol. Me cuenta que no recuerda que le paso, pero ya le explique donde esta y dice estar muy agradecida con su salvador y majestad._

_Eso me dejo sorprendido, ahora ella me sonreía… desde cuando ese sacerdote hablaba tantas lenguas, lo único que sé es que ahora si me sentía más tranquilo de saber quién era aquella mujer que rescate y que efectivamente era una princesa de las tierras del sur._

_Ese sacerdote me hablo en mi lengua, el quechua, me explico que estaba en el Reino Iztae, quién me rescato fue aquel hombre que me brindo agua y él era el Rey Canek, vaya que me alegre al saber que había llegado sana y salva a mi destino final. ¿Pero ahora que sería de mí? , solo veía a mi madre la luna que es quien me había cuidado y me sentí perdida. _

Finalmente estábamos en la calle Madero, allí en medio de la gente viéndonos las caras, Yanuen estaba bastante triste porque no sabía cómo despedirse de esa chica- bueno, creo que la noche del temblor termino aquí Quilana… ¿o no sé deseas ir a algún otro lado?- me quede impresionado de mí mismo, como es que había dicho eso, demonios.

Quilana se alegró al oír eso, pero recordó que debía descansar para tomar su vuelo mañana- muchas gracias por todo, pero ya debo descansar en mi hotel es que mañana viajaré para seguir conociendo México y creo que si sigo… no despertaré para hacerlo.

Yanuen también recordó su viaje a Cancún y se tomó el rostro con una mano- ay ni que lo digas, yo también tengo un viaje mañana… ya lo había olvidado… fuck… - su celular suena y rompe la magia, ve quien le llama, eso lo enoja un poco y lo apaga sin decir nada, ella le queda mirando curiosa- ah no es nada, solo es un numero equivocado, bueno Quilana al menos permíteme embarcarte en un taxi para que así este seguro que llegues a tu hotel.- así él comienza a hacer autostop en la esquina, justo frente al Palacio de Bellas Artes, la verdad deseaba que el dichoso taxi se demorara mucho- ¿cuál es tu hotel eh?

Quilana se puso como un tomate y negaba con sus manos- ay no te preocupes, yo iré en metro ósea es cerca de aquí… que ocurrencia en taxi- el chico la vio con una mirada tan severa al preguntar el nombre que no le quedó más remedio que decirlo- Hostal Centro Histórico Regina- el chico le lanzo tal mirada de sorpresa que le dejo lela- ¿Qué?

Yanuen se quedó mirándola- pues menuda ubicación, tú sí que sabes ubicarte muy bien en el D.F… ¿por si acaso, no está por equivocación viviendo en un país que no le corresponde?- Quilana solo encogió los hombros y lo negó, pues él si lo deseaba así… que le dijera que era Mexicana y se iba a quedar allí para siempre, para siempre estar con él.

Así llego el taxi, ella subió y él; al cerrar la puerta le dio una tarjeta personal- por favor llámame cuando llegues si Srta. Quilana – ella lo quedo mirando sorprendida- muy bien güero más te vale que ella llegue con bien sino pa' que te digo- el taxista asintió sonriente por el espejo retrovisor, Yanuen vio a esa chica que le parecía un sueño haberla conocido y le beso la mano a modo de despedida- buenas noches y ve con cuidado, Quilana!

Quilana sintió algo que jamás había sentido cuando él le beso la mano, esa mano donde tenía su tarjeta y solo le sonrió- muchas gracias por todo Yanuen y tu cuídate también!

El taxista partió dejando a Yanuen parado frente al Palacio de Bellas Artes y empuñando sus manos- diablos! Que creo que fue un sueño! Quilana… Quilana… la luna te envió desde Perú… ay nena que! – se dio un sape en la cara y puso cara de menso- me dejaste clavado! No mames! – viendo la Torre Latinoamericana- ahora sí que te apreciare!

Quilana en el taxi, aún tenía el corazón acelerado y leyendo la tarjeta – "Yanuen Guardiola" – Productor Musical, Arreglista y Manager – al leer eso no pudo evitar gritar de la impresión- ¿Qué cosa… como que productor musical?! – El taxista se asustó, parando justo en un semáforo - ¿señorita está bien?- Quilana impresionada le pregunto- ¿acaso usted conoce a ese chico que me hizo abordar? – el taxista a través del espejo retrovisor asintió- pues claro que si señorita es uno de los productores musicales más famosos del país, ¿a poco no lo conocía? – le brindo una expresión desconcierto por el reflejo del espejo, ella solo se quedó callada… cómo es posible que no supiera que estaba con alguien así… con razón… la canción, su ritmo de trabajo que no lo dejaba respirar… ella amaba la música, se derrumbó en el asiento y se mordió los labios- eso me pasa por no preguntar! Ay que tonta soy – pero al menos tenía su número y le llamaría para decirle que llego con bien… pero recordó que apago su celular, cuando recibió esa llamada rara- ay no puede ser… ¿cómo hago ahora?; Quilana eres la reina de las despistadas y taradas.

Continuara…


	4. LLamandote con el pensamiento

Capítulo 4: Llamándote con el pensamiento

Yanuen se puso a caminar rumbo al Zócalo pensando, era jueves o viernes chico; la gente ya estaba preparándose para el fin de semana, él solo tenía en la cabeza su viaje, las canciones que oía y una chica que lo dejo clavado que acababa de abordar en un taxi; rodando los ojos y empuñando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra- ¿a ver guey porque no subiste con ella y la acompañaste?; ah claro por primera vez pensaste en que ¿pensaría esa chica?; pero ósea si habían cenado juntos… si pero recién se conocieron…- si no tuviera ese estúpido viaje de trabajo, sin pensar se la llevaba a donde ella hubiera querido, conociéndola fijo Coyoacán de Noche o como una locura se la llevaba a Puebla para ir al Parque Nacional Izta- Popo; por alguna razón recordó esa leyenda y se quedó paradote pensando - ¿y porque no se la conto? – resignado se puso gacho – eres un pendejo!

Sin pensar como llego; pero ya estaba frente a la Plaza de la Constitución, se quedó viéndola, ¿hacia cuánto tiempo no se quedaba apreciando ese hermoso lugar?; allí cerca estaba el Templo Mayor, el principal centro religioso y ceremonial de la cultura Azteca, ¿Por qué pensó en el templo estando frente a la Catedral?; él era católico por su familia pero en realidad no creía en esas cosas, era "ateo", pensó en Quilana ¿ella que pensaría de eso?; siendo peruana y siendo como era fijo era católica, esperaba que lo llamará para que tuviera la excusa de ofrecerle acompañarla a algún templo o a la Basílica de Guadalupe, de solo imaginar eso sonrió como menso, no le importaba nada en realidad ese lugar; pero por ella recordaba rezar el Ave María y decirle "Ave María ¿cuándo serás mía?"; esa chica despertaba deseos, sensaciones, anhelos y elevaba su temperatura, ahora estaba rojo; sacudió su cabeza y suspirando- bueno… ahora solo debo pensar que llevar a Cancún – se puso en blanco; la neta no tenía idea que llevar y era su primer viaje al mar- etto… es mayo, ya comenzó el verano… - se rascaba la cabeza, mientras avanzaba a un paradero del Metro Bus, acomodaba sus audífonos y puso shuffle después de buen tiempo se acordó de esa función, como es la vida y comenzó a sonar "como te extraño mi amor, porque será…", solo se rio para sí mismo, ni siquiera tenía memoria de tener esa canción en su playlist.

Quilana por su parte ya llegaba a su hotel, aunque estaba impresionada por lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad de noche, no dejaba de ver su celular y no sabía si llamar o no a Yanuen, quizá y olvido prender el aparato, estaba muy indecisa y de repente el taxista le dijo que habían llegado, no supo como pero Yanuen ya había pagado la tarifa; eso la sorprendió, a lo que el taxista le dijo sonriente- ay Srta. Son habilidades de "chilangos".

La joven se asombró de esa palabrita y solo bajo sonriente, el taxista se fue, así que entro a su hotel y sin saber como estaba viendo la tarjeta mientras le marcaba a Yanuen, se le hizo eterno escuchar el tono pero la mandaba al buzón de voz, decepcionada suspiro y decidió dejar un mensaje de voz – "eh… hola Yanuen, soy Quilana, solo quería decirte que ya estoy en mi hotel, muchas gracias por todo, ten un lindo viaje y cuídate, besos" – al decir eso se puso colorada y colgó la llamada, vaya que añoraba oír esa voz, pero no se pudo; así triste llego a la recepción, la chica muy amable- buenas noches Srta.!

Quilana aún colorada sonrió- buenas noches, por favor la habitación 350! – suspiro resignada y recibió la llave, de la nada vio un mapa de Cancún; se derrumbó en la recepción, apoyada en sus brazos- hmmm ¿ahora como hago?- la recepcionista noto que veía el cartel turístico de Cancún y opino- ¿viajara a Cancún Srta.?- Quilana asintió resignada como que ahora no quería ir, no sabía estaba tan confundida- pues si… mañana

La recepcionista abrió la boca- ¿eh? Si me disculpa pero ¿a qué horas se supone viajara? Por cierto me llamo Carla – esto lo dijo sonriente- Quilana, se incorporó y suspirando- mucho gusto Carla, pues los de la agencia de viajes me dijeron a las 5:00 am para llegar allá máximo a las 8:00… - Carla la vio con los ojos muy abiertos, Quilana la quedo mirando- ¿Qué ocurre acaso no hay vuelos a esas horas o qué?

La joven vio el reloj detrás de ella eran 10:50 pm, vio con seriedad a Quilana- Srta. Supongo que le mandaran un taxi los de la agencia ¿verdad?- Quilana negó con la cabeza, Carla hizo mueca de desagrado- pues ¿Cómo piensa llegar al aeropuerto a esa hora?

La peruana muy tranquila- pues como cualquiera en metro o en taxi ¿Por qué?- Carla levanto las cejas- ay Srta. No es tan fácil como lo dice, el metro no funciona a esas horas y realmente es muy peligroso que se vaya en cualquier taxi, puede pasarle cualquier cosa; yo le recomiendo hacer su mochila lo más rápido posible y tomar el último turno del metro pero ahoritaaa… se quede a dormir allá y pues tome su vuelo, sino lo perderá.

Quilana se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿Qué cosa? No es posible… ¿porque no me dijeron eso antes? ahhhhhh – cogió su llave, para irse corriendo a su cuarto para preparar a la loca su mochila, no tenía idea de que llevaría, subió corriendo y al llegar, vio su maleta; lanzo su mochila a la cama y comenzó a sacar lo que sea para llevar al viaje, no quería perderse la oportunidad de ir, veía sudaderas, shorts, sandalias, jeans… ahora si estaba en problemas; pero en medio de todo seguía preguntándose si Yanuen había oído su mensaje; porque no le pregunto acerca del viaje o cómo manejarse de noche, que tonta.

Por su lado el joven en mención, bajaba del metrobus y tenía que caminar unas cuadras a su casa, al sacar su celular recién recordó que lo había apagado; se le pararon los pelos de impresión- ay no me jodas! Con razón no recibía la llamada nooooo pero que pendejoo – lo prendió como loco, al encenderse espero la señal y le llegaron 3 mensajes de voz, 5 llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes; vio el registro y había un número desconocido con código "051",sus ojos se iluminaron estaba seguro que era ella, oyó los mensajes el primero lo cortaron y el segundo al oír esa voz, su sonrisa se dibujó sola "eh… hola Yanuen, soy Quilana, solo quería decirte que ya estoy en mi hotel, muchas gracias por todo, ten un lindo viaje y cuídate, besos", que menso y el olvido que había apagado el celular todo por esa estúpida llamada, el tercero al oírlo lo hizo enojar y lo elimino; estaba demasiado feliz, ella le había llamado le gusto estar con él y eso lo hizo sentirse especial, sonaba tonto pero se sentía como adolescente; al abrir la puerta de su casa ni noto que su sala estaba encendida cuando de pronto una voz le despertó- hijooo al fin llegas!

Yanuen sacude la cabeza y ve a su mamá que lo esperaba sentada al lado de Miguel, que lo veía muy serio con café en mano- oh vaya hasta que el señorito se dignó en llegar a su casa, no contesta su celular, no se sabe dónde mierda esta ¿Yanuen que te pasa cabrón?

El chico mostro su celular- eh es que lo apague- tanto su madre como su carnal lo vieron enfadados; se sintió como niño chiquito ahora- ya párenle ¿no? La verdad es que no quería ya recibir llamadas de cierta persona – su madre lo vio enojada- no me veas así mamá eso ya se acabó… YA FUE! Realmente es exasperante! Me canse… me fui a pasear! Su mamá con la manos en la cintura- tú lo acabaste… tu sabes que nosotros…

Yanuen cruzo los brazos como indicando que no le importaba nada, pero Miguel se paró y lo señalo- oh que bien… ósea por eso apaga el celular; aparte de irse a pasear a quien sabe dónde- Yanuen respondió rápidamente "estuve en la Torre Latino"; el muchacho se sorprendió- ah ósea que la reunión fue muy amena… bien por ti eh, mientras yo preocupado por como llegaras al aeropuerto para el trabajo de mañana!- su interlocutor solo encogió los hombros- hmmmm pues no! ¿ah trabajo… eh?- se acuerda de su viaje y se coge la cabeza escandalizado- ay no mames Cancún! Ah dios mío… ¿oye qué demonios tengo que llevar eh?- Miguel se enfada más y le iba contestar, pero solo sintió que lo jalaban de un brazo para llevárselo a carreras por unas escaleras, mientras a lo lejos la mamá se quedaba llamándolos- oigan ustedes dos… tienen que cenar! - Él se dejó llevar por su amigo hasta su habitación, al entrar Yanuen lanzo su morral a su cama y lo cogió de los hombros- ahhh carnal ¿qué cosa debo llevar; solo una mochila?- el chico conocía a su carnal, lo sujeto y lo vio a los ojos- ok ahora si dime a mi ¿Qué paso?

Yanuen no podía mentirle y con los ojos brillosos- ay no te imaginas! Conocí a la mujer más increíble que puedes imaginar… estuvimos en el mirador de la torre… es que woaa! Miguel abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo que una mujer donde paso?- su amigo se sentó en su cama y se echó- en la torre… no te imaginas fue tan loco! Se llama Quilana y es peruana; vino de viaje aquí…- se calló porque su hermano lo veía con los brazos cruzados y serio- ¿Qué… ósea qué onda te estoy contando?- Miguel se acercó a su cómoda para comenzar a sacar ropa- ah yo pensé que era algo más importante, pero lo descarte cuando dijiste lo de las llamadas abajo… bueno pues acomodemos tu mochila.

Yanuen lo quedo mirando- ¿oye como que no fue importante? Quilana es – su amigo lo callo señalándolo- ah ok y que… es peruana ¿no? Se ira y punto, por Dios es algo sin importancia, es como cualquier chica que conozcas así como las de Facebook o esas cosas- el chico no podía creer que no le diera importancia a lo maravilloso que le había pasado- ¿Qué te pasa eh? Ella si es peruana pero… es diferente lo sé- Miguel sacaba sudaderas, ropa interior que iba acomodando en la cómoda y giro para ver a su amigo- ya párale Yanuen que mañana tienes que viajar, ya ok la conociste, lindo todo … bla bla bla… mágico pero de allí nunca más… ya regresa a tu realidad guey – abre un cajón y saca los cargadores de su celular, laptop y unos lentes de sol; no termina de cerrar y siente un portazo detrás de él, resignado menea la cabeza, conocía a su amigo… él era de conocer chicas, le gustaban, estaba un rato con eso y luego se olvidaba de ellas, por eso mismo peleaba siempre con su ex y regresaban al final… solo que esta vez fue una turista.

Se fue a su azotea a gritar, estaba furioso ¿que se creía ese mamón de Miguel?, ok él aceptaba que era algo "jilguero", pero esta vez sabía que era diferente… por alguna razón lo sentía así; esa chica era completamente diferente… algo le decía que esta vez sería disímil, saco su celular y le marco a ese número, esperaba ansioso pero la operadora le contesto algo que lo saco de plano – "lo sentimos, usted no cuenta con saldo suficiente para este tipo de llamadas, le recomendamos recargar su celular, gracias"- ¿Qué carajos? Vio su pinche celular Sony y lo quiso lanzar bien lejos- noooooooooo me jodas Telmex de mierda! ¿Y ahora como le devuelvo la llamada? – se asomó a la calle, no había una sola tienda abierta para recargar, que asco de vida, conocía a una chica que como nunca lo embeleso y no tenía saldo… de remate, otra vez la misma persona le llamaba, furioso apago el celular y lo guardo, sintió un cigarro, lo saco con el encendedor y lo prendió, se puso a fumar viendo la luna que seguía preciosa y viéndola- no manches! Me la presentas, pero me la quitas… noooo ps… - fuma y bota aire- ay Quilana… cuando llegue allá te llamare, te invitare a que vayas allá… tienes que ir, no te iras sin conocer Cancún.- fuma y libera el humo, ahora estaba más decidido a saber más de esa chica, mucho más.

Por otro lado la dueña de esos deseos estaba tomando el último turno del metro que la llevaría al aeropuerto, Carla le había ayudado a llamar un taxi que la llevará a la estación y luego le había explicado cómo hacer la conexión, ya no tenía idea de lo que hacía porque se moría de cansancio, pero debía estar atenta para no pasarse de estaciones, ya dormiría un poco en el aeropuerto o en el mismo viaje, cuando le llego un mensaje del número de Yanuen, eso la despertó y emociono; le decía que no tenía saldo para llamarla, eso la entristeció mucho pero al menos supo que oyó su mensaje, suspiro y solo se dedicó a ver una pequeña guía que le había dado Carla sobre Cancún, se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil como creía veía muchos lugares interesantes… Tulum, Cancún, Playa del Carmen, Xcaret, Isla Mujeres, Cozumel, los cenotes… eso la mareo y decidió ya no ver más, porque no quería cansarse más; aunque en realidad estaba más desilusionada que otra cosa.

No era la única porque Yanuen subía a la camioneta de su empresa, Miguel solo manejaba sabía que estaba enojado y prefirió no molestarlo más, así que coloco un disco en el reproductor, ni siquiera lo vio pero su amigo se fue al asiento de atrás con su guitarra, su mochila y su amargura; Miguel movió el espejo retrovisor- ¿ya sabes a donde llegaras no?- el muchacho recostado sobre su mochila respondió con desgano- ¿acaso eso importa?- Miguel ya tenía una vena que explotaría en la cien, no aguantaba esa actitud de su amigo… tomo aire y respondió tranquilo – pues llegaras al mismo Xcaret, te están esperando, tienes ya una habitación y pases libres reservados… por favor ponte bien allá- Yanuen no le importaba nada en realidad, estaba que no quería saber nada- ay por dios ya basta estas peor que mi mamá… me iré a perder allá; viviré una loca aventura de amor!

Miguel solo suspiro, encendió la camioneta y dejo las cosas así, al encender la maquina comenzó a sonar el reproductor "nunca me había pasado, sentir esta conexión. Quizás pueda sonar un poco prematuro o inmaduro, pero me atrevo a decir… que te quiero, te extraño sino estás aquí… nada marcha bien"- Yanuen, solo miraba la luna que estaba allí quieta en el cielo mientras el avanzaba en el auto mientras oía a los Melodycans, siempre precisos con sus canciones… "el universo y la luna conspiraron a nuestro favor y las estrellas salieron para ser parte de esta hermosa fiesta que ya comenzó, esta hermosa fiesta que ya comenzó… porque te quiero"- comenzó a cantar sin importarle nada- "es tan lindo saber que tu existes y hoy me da gusto encontrarte entre tanta gente… es que te quieroooo te extraño si no estás aquí nada marcha bien… eres tan fácil de querer… tan fácil de querer… tan fácil de quereeeerrrr"- cerro los ojos y estiro su mano para imaginar tocar la luna a través del vidrio; Miguel lo veía por el espejo, eso sí lo dejo pensando… hacia mucho su amigo no cantaba con tanto sentimiento, esa chica lo impresiono de verdad… pero solo es realista; jamás la volvería a ver ella no estaría para siempre allí.

"_Quillasumac ya se había recuperado, estaba caminando por ese lugar tan raro para ella no entendía nada de lo que decía la gente, salvo a ese sacerdote que le explicaba cosas, al menos comprobó que llego a donde debía llegar, así avanzando sin pensar llego a una puerta de salida y se dio de lleno con el sol intenso que la encegueció; tardo un rato en acostumbrarse mientras cubría su rostro con su brazos y bajaba unas escaleras hasta la playa; se dio cuenta que estaba en una ciudad… nunca había sentido ese tipo de tierra y le gustó mucho, sonrió por esa sensación que nunca antes había sentido en sus pies; se quedó parada moviendo los dedos de sus pies, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar._

_Cuando abrió los ojos se asustó, porque tenía enfrente suyo mirándola curioso a ese hombre que le dijeron que era el rey, solo paso saliva y se quedó quieta… lo que no se esperaba es que él le hablara- hola… ¿cómo estás… ya me… me… mejor?- la princesa Inca se sorprendió de que le hablara en su lengua y también esa hermosa sonrisa; ella asintió. Canek sonriente esperaba más que eso y Quillasumac respondió- sí, gracias… señor! – eso dejo como piedra a Canek, ella no era su súbdita para que lo tratara así y tampoco quería eso de ella; relajado tomo aire- eh… eso… me da gusto; Quillasumac ¿ese es tu nombre? La chica asintió aun dudosa- ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi lengua?- Canek la invito a seguir caminando por la orilla de la playa para seguir con la plática; la chica le entendió el gesto con las manos, así Canek muy relajado le contesto- pues, le dije a mi sacerdote que me enseñara un poco… para poder comunicarnos- Quillasumac le vio sorprendida y solo soltó un "ah"; así siguieron caminando por la playa, ella estaba sorprendida de ese lugar comparado a donde vivía pues era muy diferente y sobre todo le gustaba ver el mar._

_Canek le iba a explicando lo que podía y entendía de sus preguntas, se enteró de ciertas cosas de ella, su pueblo y que estaban muy agradecidos por el maíz… pero que allá habían modificado algunas cosas, eso le pareció interesante, los cambios siempre son buenos._

_Al cabo de un rato Quillasumac ya tenía más confianza, Canek se la había ganado y estaba feliz, por alguna razón quería conocer a esa chica, a la princesa del imperio del sol. Los Incas de quienes había oído hablar mucho, sobre todo cuando cultivaban papas, ella era bastante inteligente a su parecer no era la típica princesa que solo hablaba de como tener bien al marido, como cocinar o nada más. La muchacha se sentía muy a gusto con ese rey, no era como su padre… tan distante, tan inalcanzable… él era muy amable, bastante curioso y sobre todo quería comprender a su pueblo, porque le preguntaba cómo mejorar sus cultivos de papa. Ambos no se daban cuenta que alguien los observaba desde lejos era el sumo sacerdote que era la mano derecha de Canek, sospechaba de que su Rey estaba sintiéndose atraído por esa extraña mujer Inca lo cual no podía ser porque él estaba comprometido para casarse con la princesa de Mayapan, estaba ya preocupado por eso; pensaba como hablarle a su rey sin que se altere… aunque le alegraba ver a su Rey feliz luego de muchas lunas… allí recordó que esa chica llego en noche de luna, eso era una señal… pero de que ella traería cosas nuevas sí que lo haría, una de ellas la sonrisa de su rey… su afán por aprender "quechua" y salvarla a como dé lugar… que sus dioses los cuiden y no permitan nada malo para su reino; mientras eso él no se daba cuenta que algo comenzaba a nacer entre ese rey y la princesa… algo que no podría detenerse ya."_

Quilana otra vez estaba en el aeropuerto, sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse, bostezaba mientras avanzaba hacia la zona de salidas nacionales… estaba tan exhausta que ni podía leer las pantallas que anunciaban los vuelos y eran la 1 am; hasta que al fin vio el logo de la agencia de viajes que contrato, se acercó al counter y algo molesta- buenos días Joven, soy Quilana Sánchez – el joven solo le sonrió y busco en una lista, marco con un resaltador- buenos días Srta. Es un placer tenerla aquí, su pasaje ya está listo, sale a las 5:00 am con un vuelo de Aeroméxico a Cancún- Quintana Roo- pero al ver a Quilana apoyada en su brazo y dormida, tuvo que despertarla, ella reacciono y solo asintió… pero recordó algo y eso la despertó algo ofuscada- joven pero que mal servicio, ósea yo tuve que venirme sola aquí, nunca me dijeron que no había facilidad de transporte desde el centro- el joven volvió a leer y solo levanto una ceja- ah es verdad… es que usted no pidió servicio bussiness, aunque cuando le llamaron ¿no le comentaron acerca de eso?- la muchacha negó, pero no tenía ganas de nada así que solo asintió- ya ya… lo que sea dame mi pasaje por favor, los dos de ida y vuelta para poder ir al check in para dormir un poco!

El joven cogió unos papeles; los resalto se los entrego y Quilana se fue, solo la quedo mirando mientras se iba al counter de Aeroméxico donde leyó que le tocaba, casi dormida hizo el check in y abrió mucho los ojos para ver asientos libres, fue a sentarse y abrazando su mochila se quedó allí- ay! Me muero… dormiré un ratito… espero no quedarme dormidota- así se acomodó y se hecho una siestecita mañanera para no caer.

Afuera del Aeropuerto en el estacionamiento Yanuen estaba ya sacando su mochila con su guitarra, siempre la llevaba para sacar algunos arreglos de última hora; aunque en verdad era porque le encantaba tocar cada que podía, se pasaba los dedos por el fleco para acomodarlo viéndose en el espejo retrovisor derecho- no manches… que esta horrible!- se veía y no se convencía, además de la cara que tenía era obvio cuál era su estado de ánimo, se rindió y solo se puso una gorra para disimular; cerró la puerta del auto y Miguel lo quedo mirando- oye carnal … espero que te sirva de distracción el viaje ¿sí?- Yanuen no tenía ganas de nada y desanimado le hizo adiós con la mano- ay nos vemos… ya veremos qué pasa bye- acomodo su mochila y se fue caminando al ascensor. Su amigo solo le quedo mirando, de verdad esperaba que se disipara en ese paraíso.

El muchacho se acomodó la gorra en el ascensor y solo pensaba como decirle a Quilana que la esperaba en Cancún, que le pagaría todo o lo que sea pero quería estar con ella, estaba loco sin duda alguna y se sentía feliz estando así, se abrió la puerta y salió a la locura del aeropuerto rodo la mirada de un lado a otro y ¿ahora qué?; solo busco Salidas Nacionales y se dirigió allí, busco el counter de Aeroméxico e hizo su check in, ahora a sentarse para esperar… eso era lo malo de viajar de madrugada tener que madrugar de verdad, aunque podía hacer otra cosa mejor buscar una recarga para su celular; así que fue a buscar donde hacían eso, camino alrededor de 10 min y encontró en una tienda, recargo 100 pesos no le importaba gastar pero vio su celular y vio la hora "2:30 am"; en que pensaba llamarla a esas horas ella estaría descansando para su viaje, que idiota.

No supo cómo pasaron las horas pero Quilana estaba de ultima en la cola para abordar el avión, sino era porque casi se cae de cara no despertaba, bostezando le dio sus papeles a la aeromoza y no sabía ni como caminaba por la manga de abordaje, llego al avión y vio su asiento 33b, parpadeando avanzo poco a poco realmente estaba en estado zombie solo quería sentarse y seguir durmiendo, solo caminaba por inercia hasta que alguien muy descuidado le dio un golpazo con algo de madera y eso la despertó mal; quería enfadarse pero le dolía más el golpe que no reaccionaba- auuuu eso me dolió… ay!

El descuidado que la había golpeado estaba acomodando su mochila en el porta equipajes y por eso solo sintió el golpe con su guitarra, se mordió los labios y dijo- ay lo que me faltaba… oiga tenga cuidado es un instrumento…- cuando giro para gritar a quien había golpeado a su amada guitarra, solo vio una chica sobando su cabeza y cuando se quitó el cabello de la cara, no podía creerlo se quedó sin aire y solo logro decir- Quilana!

La chica al oír su nombre levanto la mirada para poder creer que no era un sueño que oía esa voz y cuando vio al chico su corazón se aceleró- ¿Yanuen? – ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin poder creerlo, otra vez el mundo se borró al su alrededor, hasta que una aeromoza carraspeo- por favor señores ya siéntense, que vamos a despegar!

Yanuen sacudió la cabeza- no puedo creerlo… te llame con el pensamiento… - Quilana le vio sorprendida, no entendía nada y solo le señaló el asiento, Yanuen vio su ticket y era el asiento 33a junto a la ventana pero dejo que ella pasara, así al fin se sentaron; la chica ya estaba bien despierta y aún impresionada- ¿cómo es eso de que me llamaste con el pensamiento eh?- Yanuen que estaba muy nervioso- ah… es que quería llamarte… pero ósea recién recargue aquí y eran las 2 am… yo quería decirte que si querías ir a… - Quilana sonrió y meneo la cabeza a modo de incredulidad- ¿Cancún?... ¿porque no me dijiste donde ibas? … ay no sabes todo lo que pase para poder estar aquí… - se recuesta en el asiento rendida y Yanuen se asusta un poco- eh… yo no pensé que tú querías ir a Cancún!

Quilana se ríe- ay por dios Yanuen como venir a México y no ir a Cancún, tontito! – el chico solo sonríe- yo quería llamarte para decirte que me acompañaras, perdón por no contestarte pero olvide que había apagado ese estúpido aparato yo… - movía sus manos sin razón alguna, a modo de disculpa; Quilana las tomo y solo lo vio con mirada tranquila- ok… descuida si vi que lo apagaste, pero ya vez como es el destino… aquí estamos juntos, los dos rumbo a un paraíso en la Riviera Maya – eso lo dijo muy sonriente y Yanuen no cabía en su felicidad, asintió con la cabeza y entrelazo sus dedos con ella- si el destino nos junta! - Ambos se miraban tan fijamente que ni sintieron el despegue, solo estaban tomados de las manos; hasta que una aeromoza les dijo que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad, ambos sonrojados se soltaron y se los abrocharon, se quedaron quietecitos en sus asientos con un silencio incomodo, hasta que Quilana se quedó dormida sin querer y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Yanuen, eso lo puso nervioso y feliz a la vez… apoyo la suya en esa cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de ella y al poco rato se durmió también.

"_Canek aprendió quechua y Quillasumac aprendió la lengua del lugar, el náhuatl no eran muy distintas, ella se había acostumbrado sin problema a la vida de esa tierra; las mujeres eran excelentes tejedoras, había orfebrería muy avanzada y lógicamente los cultivos, ambos disfrutaban de explicarse mutuamente acerca de sus conocimientos en la agricultura, es lo que los sacerdotes decían "intercambio" eso era interesante ya que a ambos les beneficiaba, Quillasumac por el mismo clima debió comenzar a usar las ropas de las princesas de la corte, Canek quedó maravillado al ir conociéndola y viendo que ella se adaptaba con mucha facilidad, a la par que el preparaba su boda… aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro de ello, algo había cambiado su vida y su mundo… ese algo fue la llegada de esa princesa venida de lejanas tierras del sur, decidió llevarla a su imponente ciudadela Chichen Itzá para que fuera parte de los rituales de agradecimiento a sus dioses por la boda, ella acepto gustosa ir con todo su sequito y conocer ese lugar del que tanto hablaban tanto así que le dijo a Canek feliz- desde luego Sr. Ansió conocer y honrar a sus dioses – con una venia de respeto, eso emociono a Canek que estaba ansioso de llevarla._

_Todos los atardeceres ellos salían a caminar juntos, tenían una conexión muy fuerte tanto así que Canek trataba de estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, así que la acompañaba en sus caminatas- Quillasumac, ¿dime como te has sentido aquí todo este tiempo?_

_La joven princesa muy sonriente- pues al principio me sentí muy triste porque no conocía nada, pero luego me fui dando cuenta de que no tenía mucha diferencia con mi tierra todo lo que hay aquí salvo – señalando el mar- este inmenso mar, el calor y que no hay cerros!_

_Canek sonrió satisfecho y Quillasumac- eh… supongo que su futura esposa es muy hermosa y está muy enamorado de ella ¿no?- el rey le quedo mirando y luego desvió su mirada al horizonte, a ella no podía mentirle- la verdad… ni la conozco, arreglaron la unión para consolidar nuestros reinos, ella se llama Sac-Nicte pero no se casi nada más de ella! La muchacha le quedo viendo- bueno son los designios de los dioses, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar lo mejor para ambos – ella solo sonrió ante eso mientras acomodaba su cabello ante la atenta mirada del joven rey, que ya no podía negarse a sí mismo que se sentía atraído por esa princesa inca- o simplemente buscar mi felicidad, pero al lado de una mujer que si ame y que conozca ¿no crees Quillasumac?- esto lo dijo viéndola fijamente, a lo que la chica solo le vio con expresión de incredulidad- ¿Cómo?_

_El joven rey un poco tembloroso le acaricio el rostro, ella cerro los ojos- me refiero a que yo ya conocí a otra princesa… esa mujer me ha cautivado, pero no sé cómo enfrentar lo que siento… ella llego a mi vida de la manera más inesperada – Quillasumac abre los ojos y lo queda mirando, ella también se sentía atraída por el chico que la estaba acariciando pero no se hacía ilusiones, porque ella solo era una princesa enviada a modo de ofrenda, ella nació para solo servir a los dioses… pero no para casarse y desposarse, además él ya tenía a su futura reina; sacando fuerzas de flaqueza por esa muestra de cariño- ay Canek!_

_El rey la vio y tomando su rostro con sus manos hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos- ay Quillasumac… ¿cómo es que llegaste así a mi vida? La diosa Ixchel acaso te envió.  
La joven se quedó pasmada al oír eso, al ver esa mirada… al sentir el pulso acelerado del rey, no podía ser posible… ¿acaso él le estaba tratando de decir que esa mujer era ella?"_

Un intenso sol entraba a través de las ventanas y eso despertó a Yanuen que tuvo que poner su mano entre ese espectacular sol y su ojos, bostezo y cuando quiso moverse no pudo porque una chica dormía sobre su hombro de la manera más placentera, por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño pero al ver a Quilana allí comprendió que no lo era… que si era cierto, él estaba con la chica que lo tenía loquito a su lado en un avión, a pocos minutos de llegar a un paraíso… sin saber como pero le dio un suave beso en la frente a su sueño hecho realidad que seguía plácidamente dormida en su hombro, sin siquiera pensar que su verdadero viaje a México estaba a punto de comenzar… que pronto sabría porque estaba allí y que nada era mera casualidad… ni mucho menos estar con ese chico allí.

Continuara…


End file.
